


Icebreaker

by FakeCirilla9



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Consent Issues, Dubious Ethics, Everyone Has Issues, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Poor Life Choices, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Villains, but not in the way you think, let Credence take care of Gellert for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/FakeCirilla9
Summary: They tortured me, Gellert had said in the movie and here is what my dirty mind made of it.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Icebreaker

**Author's Note:**

> Gellert was touching them so freely in the first movie and in the second he keeps his distance even from Credence. What if it is not the boy who's the reason but Gellert himself? He won't touch Queenie, only steering away her wand. He won't touch Krall to make his threats stuck deeper. He won't touch Abernathy who just helped him to escape.

"Do I remind you of Antonio?"

Letting himself be taken by surprise was probably one of his biggest mistakes when it came to the boy.

"Who?" Gellert asked the wrong question.

"The chupacabra you threw out of the carriage."

"How'd you even came up with the story?" He inquired while thinking on the reply that the boy might be after.

"I've practiced some occlumency with Abernathy."

"That's... commendable," Gellert really thought it impressive.

"Just answer the question," Aurelius demanded. "Do you see me as weak, pathetic, needy? Is that why you won't touch me anymore? Am I disgusting to you?"

The hints Gellert sought suddenly formed an avalanche. The dark wizard frowned at the direction the questioning had taken: unexpected considering how it started yet maybe better suiting to his vision of the boy desperate for love.

"You could never be disgusting to me. With your immense power, your heritage... How could you think that after all the trouble I've gone through to approach you again?"

"Then why...," Aurelius wouldn't look at him, choosing his words, "why aren't things between us like they used to be in New York?"

Gellert thought about the furtive touches and hugs exchanged in the dark alley, of healing magic skimming over red welts on the skin and words that had hurt the boy more than his foster mother's punishing hand ever could.

"Would you like them to be like that once more?"

"You never bothered to ask before."

"I'm asking now."

"Save that. I'm not that desperate."

The youth stood up suddenly and stormed out of the room.

"Aurelius, wait..." Gellert called yet but his words were met with silence.

  
***

  
"You misunderstood me the other day."

"I'm not going to beg for it. You don't want me, that's fine. I get it. I was there many times before. Forget I brought the topic up in the first place. Can we don't talk about it anymore?"

"Not until we explain some things," Gellert said sharper than he meant to. The boy flinched. 

Gellert softened his tone. "Many of my actions have been designed especially for you, that's true. You're immensely important for me. Yet there are things even I don't have full control of."

"What things?" 

This time, Aurelius looked into his eyes and Gellert committed another grave mistake of underestimating him. He should have foreseen that, he should have been better prepared. Yet he simply didn't thought about such an obvious possibility. Entirely focused on convincing the boy with his silver tongue, he forgot about what Aurelius had told him himself. 

It was in the foremost of his mind during the talk, unprotected by any mental barriers. Aurelius looked into his eyes–

_The gloomy cell without an ounce of sun ray, without a speck of fresh air. The deprivation of senses heightened by a layered confundus thrown at him._

_A sharp tug in the too long hair; the scratch of the unshaven beard. Feeling dirty and defenseless, strapped to the chair and not being able to do anything about it as if he was a muggle._

_Magical and physical restraints holding firmly in place; an unwelcome hand under his shirt, the prison garment too loose to hinder it._

"Enough!"

He lashed out with a spell and push alike. Aurelius fell backwards. The boy's contours waved, the wisps of dark smoke formed about his arms.

Gellert was still breathing hard, watching the youth, when the boy got himself under control. He stood up on unsteady legs but didn't look like he was about to destroy half of the castle anymore.

"I'm sorry– I..." Aurelius muttered.

"Leave," Gellert forced out.

"I didn't–"

"Get out."

The boy fled.

  
***

  
"Hear me out, please."

"It's late, go back to sleep."

"Not until we explain some things."

Gellert's mouth twitched in a smirk.

"You've become quiet daring, my boy."

The dark wizard made room for him, letting him into the chamber. Aurelius paced the soft carpet before stopping and turning to him.

"I regret I saw that."

"I regret you saw that too. Still, it was an impressive show of skills on your part. You ought to remember seeking hidden things may reveal before you some dark secrets you'd be better of not knowing."

"But I don't regret I know."

Gellert looked sharply at him. 

"You... could simply told me," Aurelius offered. "I wouldn't be as selfish then."

"I don't need your pity, boy."

"But maybe you could use some closeness?"

Gellert ogled him as Aurelius lowered himself to his knees before him.

"Let me offer you the same comfort you've once given me."

Before he decided whether to scorn or ridicule the boy for the idea, there were uncertain hands at his fly.

"May I?" Aurelius asked.

More curious than anything, Gellert nodded. It wouldn't do good for his plans if he discouraged the boy. Seduction was one of the most effective means to an end and if the prey walked into the trap itself...

He hissed at the cold fingers brushing him. The touch disappeared at once.

"Sorry," the young man at his feet said. "Maybe that wasn't the best idea. If you don't want..."

Gellert put a hand on his shoulder, preventing a rise.

"It's all right," he told him, looking down into the black eyes. "But your hands are just freezing."

"Oh," Aurelius said. He seemed to ponder his next steps and Gellert watched intrigued.

Hesitant, the youth leaned closer and placed a kiss on the tender flesh. The dark gaze instantly darted upwards as if checking Gellert's reaction and the man nearly laughed.

"That's all very nice," he praised. "But it takes a bit more than that."

Aurelius' brow creased and he'd look determined if he didn't seem so unsure of himself. Lifting his hand from the boy's shoulder, Gellert stroke the short black hair.

"I'm sure you know what to do. You're a smart boy," he murmured.

Aurelius licked his lips. When he took a deeper breath, the hot air gusted Gellert's skin. Then the moist heat engulfed him as the boy finally set to work. The dark wizard sighed in delight. It was bad and messy and unskilled but not unpleasant after a long period of abstinence. Besides, praises always worked miracles with the boy so Gellert could put in a bit of his acting talent.

What he lacked in experience, Aurelius made up with eagerness. And the awkwardness had it merits too. It certainly did not revoke any unpleasant memories. If the guards in prison touched him only to humiliate him further, Aurelius' performance was all reverence.

Gellert buckled his hips, probing how far Aurelius would take him. The boy nearly choked but quickly returned to the position Gellert wanted him in.

"That's it, my boy. Can we proceed? Remember to breathe through your nose. And no teeth," he warned.

Teary eyes looked up at him and for once the pitiful look wasn't annoying. He was quite handsome, Gellert judged, admiring the black and white contrasts Aurelius seemed to be made of. The blush was perfectly visible on the pale skin despite the shadow of the first facial hair. The dark eyes burned into his own like the black flames of Protego Diabolica. The boy kept perfectly still, enduring all that Gellert could do to him and these levels of commitment were noteworthy.

Aurelius did choke and sputter when the final came. Gellert let him go so the boy could catch his breath and calm his nerves as he tucked himself in. In a moment, he was just as presentable as ever. He crouched next to the boy.

Aurelius looked as if he wanted to say something but another fit of coughing caught him. 

"I should have warned you," Gellert said, taking the narrow chin in his hand and wiping the wetness with his kerchief. "Next time I will."

"Next time?" Aurelius rasped.

"Don't you want to?" Maybe he didn't understand the boy's intentions after all, maybe he overrated his devotion. 

"I do. I only..." The ebony eyes tried to avert his stare but Gellert held his chin still. "I thought you didn't really like that."

"Nonsense," chuckled Gellert and pecked Aurelius on the cheek, close to his mouth. "You were amazing, my dear boy," he said against his lips. "You always are."


End file.
